The Legend of Lady Rue
by PeachGirleh
Summary: Hundreds of years ago there was was an everlasting war destroying the world. A girl by the name of Rue the Second was sent to live with the Gourmet God and Goddess Acacia and Frohze as her father's dying wish. Together the son of the couple, Ichiryuu, and Rue the Second became one of the greatest combos the world had ever known...this is their story.
1. One of the Boys

There are the hunted, and Gourmet Hunters. Gourmet Hunters and Chef's. Chef's and ingredients. One cannot coexist without the other, or so they say. On top of that food chain was the Gourmet God Acacia, and his chef, Gourmet Goddess Frohze. Together they imprinted an everlasting indentation on the book of history. But this isn't their story. The story is of the apprentice of Frohze, Lady Rue the Second. Besides the Goddess herself, Lady Rue was said to be one of the greatest chef's the world has ever known.

An old sickly man walked through a baron jungle holding the hand of a young thirteen year old girl. The girl looked up, "Daddy, are we going to Ms. Frohze's house?" He coughed violently, "Yes dear, it will be better here." He knocked on the front door of a wooden home. The door opened and it was Acacia. The old man spoke with his raspy voice, "I need to speak with you and Frohze right away." The man opened the door wider, "Yes, yes. Come in Rue." His weak body sat at the dining table as he grunted. He looked to his daughter, "Hey sweetheart, why don't you go play with the boys while I do a bit of talking." Frohze smiled, "They're out in the back, they'll be happy to see you dear." The girl ran out the door in full excitement. The blue eyed woman grabbed her knife, "Are you okay Rue? Let me cook you something." "No, I need to make this quick anyway." The couple sat at the table with the old man. "It's about my daughter, Rue the Second. I hate to burden you guys with this request, but I need you to watch over her. This war as killed my wife, and now it's getting ready to kill me. I can't just sit idly by and watch the entire world kill itself. I don't want my daughter growing up in a world full of war and hate and destruction. There is a great chance I won't make it back, which is why I'm asking you to care for her. Please, I'm all she has left in the world." Frohze put a hand over the old man's vainy, weak hand. "And now she has us." Acacia nodded, "Rue has been visiting us since she was born, she's already like family and we would love to have her stay with us." The old man stood up, "Thank you two so much. I better go tell her."

He walked outside and saw Rue playing with the son's of Acacia and Frohze. The blue eyed woman called out, "Ichiryuu, Jirou, Midora. Come inside please." The small girl pouted, "Aww, do we have to leave already?" The man shook his head, "No. You don't have to leave, but I do. Rue, I love you my daughter. I want you to be a good girl for Acacia and Frohze." She shook her head, "You're leaving me? Daddy, please don't go. Whatever I did, I'll change, I promise. Just let me go with you. I don't care if we go hungry for a couple of days, I just don't want you to leave me." He kissed the girl's forehead as he wiped her tears, "This has nothing to do with your actions. My mission from day one as a father was to make the world a better place for you to live in. If I don't do that, I will have failed as a father...that kind of failure I couldn't live to bear. I love you very much Rue." She grabbed his hand as tears rolled down her cheeks, "No daddy, please! I want to be with you! I don't want you to go!" He gave her one last embrace, "Don't be sad, just meditate, and think of all the good times we had together. Don't think of it as a sad thing. Think of it as me trying to save the world." He released from the hug and walked back off into the deep forest. She sat in the grass crying with no relief. Nothing could make the girl feel better. Frohze rushed outside and gave the girl a tight embrace, "It'll be okay Rue, I promise." Promise she did, but Sir Rue was never seen again since that date. He existed now only in a memory...

(Five Years Later)

It was a cool autumn day. The colorful leaves were freshly fallen from the trees, the smell of pine was in the air, and the sky was a tinge of grey with shady clouds of white. A small pale skinned girl meditated next to a waterfall. She wore a red strapless cropped shirt and red high waist leggings. Her shoes were nowhere to be found. She lay back into the grass and look up at the clouds. As she closed her eyes, she heard what sounded like feet walking closer to her. The girl opened her eyes and sat up looking to the sky, "The wind is picking up." She scooted up against a tree and pondered, "I wonder what my life will be like. When I die, will anyone remember Rue Munroe?" She sighed, "My thoughts are driving me crazy." She looked around, "I better head back inside soon, I know Frohze wanted me home before the rain started." She heard a sound in the bushes, "Midora, I know that's you. Don't worry, I'm coming." The rustling in the bushes sounded again, "Midora?" She nervously stood up and looked around, "Hello?" The rain began to fall and the clouds overshadowed the sun. She heard a loud croak and turned around. It was a stray Mamyuu. Her scared eyes couldn't focus on a single part the large animal. She looked all over as she was paralyzed with fear. Though it was just a baby, it was still very fearsome. She clenched her fists and fought her fear, "Okay, here's my shot. I'm going to take you home and show everyone what I'm made of."

It advanced toward her a bit and she could feel how strong the creature was. Her jaw dropped as she looked at it, "Maybe this wasn't a good ingredient to start with." She nervously stared at the beast getting ready to take her life. Her voice became shaky, "So this is why Frohze was worried about the rains." The Mamyuu screeched out and ran toward her. She put her hands over her head and ducked. Her scream could be heard throughout the forest area. "That's enough!" She heard a loud deep voice and felt an energy very powerful. No one was hit, but the Mamyuu was very frightened and backed off. She looked back, "Acacia?" He hugged the girl, "Are you okay?" She nodded, "Yeah, it's just-" "You know we don't like you going out this far. You could get seriously hurt." Rue looked down, "I know. It's just, you always take the boys on hunts, but never me. I just wanted to see if I could make it on my own. I wanted to prove to you guys that I can hunt too." The man laughed, "Alright, you want to hunt? The boys and I are going out tomorrow morning. You can come with us if you so please." She smiled, "Okay!"

The two finally made it home and Frohze ran to Rue, "I was worried sick, where were you?" Acacia gave the woman a quick kiss on the cheek, "She was deep in the forest getting ready to take on a Mamyuu." Everyone sat around the table and Frohze sighed, "I'm glad you're safe now, why were you out there alone?" Rue shrugged, "I just wanted to hunt like the guys." She smiled, "Acacia said I can go out with them tomorrow!" Midora and Ichiryuu moaned, "Seriously, she's just gonna get in the way." Jirou smiled, "Don't listen to them Rue, you'll do fine." She gave a thumbs up, "I intend to. Don't worry about me Ichi, I can take care of myself." Frohze smiled, "You'll do great." The small pale girl picked up her chopsticks and took a bite of the dumpling on her plate. "This is so delicious. Needs a bit of Dragon Tear Salt though." Her eyes widened after her own words. Everyone stopped eating and looked at the girl. Silence filled the room quicker than anything she'd ever felt before. Rue shook her head, "I-I'm so sorry Ms. Frohze, that was way out of line." She bowed before the woman. Frohze smiled, "Let's try it." "Huh?" She extended her arm, "Let's try the Dragon Tear Salt." The girl handed the small shaker to the woman and she sprinkled a bit on her food. The blue eyed beauty put the dumpling in her mouth and grinned, "You're right Rue, that was a very keen observation." The girl exhaled, "I do apologize though. I didn't mean to be rude." Without even using the salt she suggested, the girl kept her mouth stuffed in fear she might slip up and say something again. She scooted out of her chair, "The meal was beyond wonderful Frohze. I'm going to get some sleep, we've gotta be up early tomorrow morning."

Rue felt someone shaking her sleepy body. "Huh? It's so early." Acacia was by her bedside, "You said you want to go on a hunt with us right? Well, this is how early we get up. Come on, we're heading out the door right now." She pulled the blanket off, "Okay, coming!" She ran out the door and stretched her arms, "Okay boys, what are we hunting today?" Ichiryuu looked to Acacia, "Is she really coming along?" The girl tugged on the man's arm, "Oh be nice to me Ichi. I just want to be like you guys." The man knelt to her height, "It's not that you bother me, I just don't want you to get hurt. I mean, sometimes even we narrowly escape danger." She crossed her arms, "It's because I don't have Gourmet Cells, huh? I'll prove to you guys I can handle it. If I slow you down this time, you don't ever have to take me on another hunt again. Deal?" Midora nodded, "Sounds like a deal."

They walked into a desolate dry area. Rue was not very partial to wearing shoes, so the hot rock was burning the bottoms of her feet. She purposely walked on some of the grassy parts to avoid serious injury. She knew everyone but Jirou and Acacia was skeptical of ability. Her feet were hurting so bad, but she'd not bring it up. Not so much as a moan would escape her lips. The five stood on the outskirts of the large nest inhabiting a Striped Doragon. It was a winged beast whose nest was about 305 meters off the ground. Acacia stopped walking, "Okay boys, and Rue, I will leave it up to you from here." The boys nodded and Rue looked confused. She didn't know what to do from here, so she waited for them to take action first. Acacia put hand on the girl's shoulder, "I know you can do this Rue. Stay close to Jirou, and whatever you do, don't second guess yourself." She hugged the man "Will do Acacia. I'm gonna get us a Striped Doragon Egg." She ran on the uneven rock and in all honesty it was destroying her feet even more. Adrenaline kept her from feeling the pain. Her fastest pace running was nowhere equal to the speed of the other boys. The thought of her failure kept her from doing such. She had a fire under her that she'd not let die out. The four stopped under the undying shade of the large tree supporting the nest.

Jirou looked around, "The Striped Doragon is nowhere in sight. Let's strike while the iron's hot." They started to climb up the tall tree. Rue had upper body strength, so the uphill climb was no big whoop to her. Not to mention it wasn't very hard considering her 5'0 body only had 100 pounds to lift. Jirou looked down, "How you holding up Rue?" She shook her head, "Don't worry about me Jirou, consider my weight carried." He smiled, "Good to hear because we are power climbing to the top." She nodded, "Sounds good tome." In reality, she needed a break just from the walk over here. She never knew how grueling a single journey could be. In her mind she thought it would be tough, but not extreme. There was too much pressure and weight on her shoulders for her to quit or complain. If she failed here, she would never make it in the world. There was a war going on, and she had to survive it. Though it was never confirmed, she could intelligently assume it was the war that killed her father. In many ways, her father's disappearance toughened her up. She refused to fail any challenge, and she refused to die before she could see the war end. The war is what took her father's life, and her goal for her existence now was to take purpose and being away from the war.

They were almost to the top and the girl's arms began to get weak. Pulling herself up for over 1000 feet wasn't ideal for a hunt she expected. The boys were waiting for her to reach the top and she was almost there. Her hand reached the top, and she pulled herself up. The wind picked up from the position in the sky they were at. It wasn't in the slightest cold. In fact, it got much hotter. Hot air blew past the four quickly dehydrating them. Ichiryuu pointed at the egg "No wonder their parents are gone for days on end. The air up here is hot enough to keep them warm. Midora, grab the Striped Doragon Egg. I'll prepare the rope for our decent." He took the rope off his shoulder and began to secure their way down. Rue looked out, "Wow, it's so high up here." Jirou gave her a friendly pat on the back, "I knew you could keep up." The scarred boy scoffed, "Well let's be fair, this was one of the easier tasks." Rue looked at the man with sad eyes, "I just can't get any credit from you, can I?" He looked away from her, "You did good at not slowing us down." Jirou laughed, "I think that's the highest compliment Midora can muster hahaha!" The girl sighed, "Well then I'll try not to take it personally." Ichiryuu looked back at the group, "Alright, the rope is secure. Midora, go down first. If the Striped Doragon see's you with its egg, all hell is going to break loose." Next down was Rue, then Jirou and Ichi.

As they slid down the rope, they got to about halfway before they saw a flying terror in the sky. It was a large green dragon coming to protect its young. They all slid down faster. Rue's heart pounded from excitement of the life threatening situation. They all reached the ground, and began to run away from the nest. The sun was at an all time high. It left the ground to be hotter than before. No small bits of grass would give the girl relief. She didn't founder, she didn't even grunt or moan from the blistering heat. Her feet were being singed, but still for the sake of not disappointing the boys, she said nothing. The Striped Doragon gave a loud roar as it chased the four. Its powerful wings moved it along faster, but they'd dare not look back. Midora screamed out, "Where is it?" Rue looked back and saw large fangs close to her face. Its sharp teeth were something to be reckoned with, but the bacteria of its saliva made every bite feel like acid burning through the skin. It was a fatal mistake to look back. She lost her footing and fell to the ground. The dragon didn't hesitate to attack, it was coming for her at full force. "Chopsticks!" She saw the potential killer being lifted off the ground and thrown quite a distance away. Her green eyes looked up, "Ichiryuu?" He grabbed her hand and ran with her, "Come on, it'll still come back if we let it." She ran along with him, but she was so disappointed in herself. The last thing she ever wanted to be was saved. She wanted to prove that she could make it without a helping hand or complaint, but it was clear that it wasn't possible.

They finally made it back to Acacia and he smiled, "How'd it go?" Rue looked down without a word. Jirou smiled, "It went as planned." The girl raised her head and looked at the smiling man. She questioned if he was also referring to her as well as the quick journey. Acacia didn't ask her what was wrong as he already knew. He waved them along, "Alright, let's go guys."

It was one of the easy journeys for the boys, but for Rue, it was quite tough. Still walking all the way home on injured feet, she wouldn't complain. Seeing the home she lived in filled her heart with a bit of happiness though. Even if it was for however long their family and courtship would ride out, she would enjoy the moments she had with them in the present. Living here forever wasn't an option. She would have to go off on her own someday, and that was a date that would come all too soon. She opened the door and sat down on the dining chair. Frohze smiled, "How was it." Rue shook her head, "I don't think I am read-" "She did great." Ichiryuu cut her off. "She did a lot better than I gave her credit for." She looked at the man and smiled, "Thank you Ichi." Midora handed the woman the Striped Doragon Egg, "Here you go Frohze." "Thank you. Thank all of you." The boys walked out the door along with Acacia. The long haired man looked back, "We're going to go train. We'll be back for dinner." She smiled, "Okay, I'll have this egg cooked up for you boys in no time." As soon as the door closed, Rue sighed, "Frohze, I don't think I am meant to go out and hunt. I loved it, the rush was amazing...but I don't have the power to do what the boys do."

Frohze pet the girl's hair with her with her hand, "Rue, there a certain places for certain people. You'll know your calling when you're in that moment, but don't give up on things just because you think you're not good at them." She smiled as she picked up a knife, "Do you want to help me prep the food?" She nodded, "Sure. My daddy taught me a few things before he left." Frohze smiled, "Your father was a great chef." She wiped her hands on her apron, "You know what, I'm going to try something new. I'll give you the honor of making the dinner tonight." Her eyes widened, "Frohze, you can't be serious. I don't know if I can do it." The woman handed her a knife, "Acacia had faith in you being able to survive a journey with the boys, and I have faith in your culinary skills. I'll walk you through it Rue, just give it a shot." The girl stood up on her blistered feet and held up the knife, "Okay Frohze, where do I start?"


	2. Even Legends Die

Rue stood in front of the egg with the knife. "I don't want to ruin this Frohze. Where do I start?" "Hit the egg in the center with the base of your knife. From there, pour the egg into the mixing bowl" The girl nodded, "Okay, that sounds simple enough." She completed the instructions just as said. Frohze watched on as Rue mixed up the egg. "Your skills are far greater than you know Rue. Your only experience with cooking was through listening to recipes. You never actually cooked before, though your work is as if you've been doing it for years." Rue smiled, "This is really fun. I remember watching my daddy cook when I was younger. He would always let me put the spices in. I never realized until later on how important that was, seasoning. Too much and it's ruined, not enough, and it's bland." Frohze smiled, "Okay, in that case, consider me an extra pair of hands. Whatever ingredient you need sliced or diced, I'll have it done in an orderly time." She smiled at the taller woman, "Okay! I need you to dice up some onions, peppers, and vegetables please."

The woman tossed the ingredients into the air and did a quick one two slash. The evenly diced vegetable fell onto the plate and the woman set them on the counter, "Anything else head chef Rue?" The girl pointed at the cabinet, "I need spices. Dragon Tear Salt, crushed Thousand Pepper Chili, and get me a skillet. I'm about to cook this baby." The woman handed it to the girl and she added the spices to the mix. She fired up the stove and poured the egg in the pan. "What are you going to make?" They young girl smiled, "An omelet of course! I hope it'll be good." Frozhe rubbed the girls back, "Don't you worry, it'll be perfect." Rue flipped over the egg and tossed it on the plate, "Ta da!" Frohze smiled, "Time to call the boys in. Let's see how they like it."

Everyone sat around the table and Rue was sweating bullets. She was so nervous about how people would react to her food. She sunk in her chair as everyone took a bite. Acacia looked at the young woman, "Rue, you really cooked this?" She nodded, "Yeah, uh, is it okay?" The man nodded, "Yes, it's great." Ichiryuu agreed, "I think we've got a little prodigy at the table." Frohze nodded, "Yes, she did everything on her own." Rue shook her head, "Only with your instruction. Without it I would have failed miserably." The woman put her hand over Rue's, "You would have done just as good without my instruction. Rue, you are a gifted chef. I'd love to take you under my wing and show you everything I know if you'd like." The girl nodded, "Ms. Frohze, I'd be honored. I want to become a chef." Everyone at the table started to clap and cheer as she decided. Ichiryuu smiled at the girl, "Hey, don't get too good or I might just force you to be my combo partner." The girl blushed, "Well get your asking speech ready, because I plan to take this as far as I can." Midora smiled at the young woman, "Yeah, if you get any better, I might just ask you too." It was a weird comment coming from Midora. She was so used to him putting her down, that a compliment seemed almost unnatural.

Time went by, and Rue was learning everything she could about cooking. She and Frohze would be in the kitchen day and night practicing new recipes and trading kitchen secrets. Over time the group got older and Jiro even found himself a combo partner named Setsuno. She, Frohze, and Rue all ended up becoming the best of friends as they were all chefs. It seemed like time was flying by now. Every waking moment was spent in the kitchen, and it was something that Rue truly loved and enjoyed. Being around Frohze brought back memories of her cooking with her father, and they were some of the fondest in her life. As time passed, everyone got a little bit older and a little bit wiser. After the day Rue decided to become a chef, that was the day Acacia left in search of God. Everyone back home hadn't seen him in a very long time, and all Rue could hope was that the man didn't suffer the same fate as her father before her.

The group sat in the kitchen, and ate their mid day snack. Just as Frohze was going to wash the dishes, she took a glance out the window and saw something spectacular. It was Acacia walking back up the hill. She set the plates in the sink and pointed out the window, "Look!" Everyone raced outside and waited for the man to finish his walk up the hill. Frohze smiled, "Welcome home Acacia." The man's face was serious still. It was clear that he had news to deliver. "The Gourmet Solar Eclipse is going to occur soon. God is going to appear." The eyes of the group widened as the clouds began to overcast. The man looked up, "Let's head inside and discuss this." It wasn't the kind of new the young woman expected at all. They entered the house, and the Acacia looked to his partner. "Your power is needed to cook God." Without a shadow of a doubt, the woman nodded, "I understand." Midora frowned, "But isn't it dangerous to travel in search of God?" The older woman nodded, "Yes, but even so, this is something I must do." Rue shook her head, "But Ms. Frohze!" "I have to do this Rue. I must fill the stomachs of everyone on Earth. It will end the war." Anger struck the purple haired boy, "For their sake!?" As he spoke, a strange aura could be felt. Fear struck the heart of Rue. Acacia looked out the window, "Blue Nitro. They are the key to finding God." They were all surrounding the house, and Rue grabbed hold of Ichiryuu's hand. Acacia continued, "Don't any of you do anything. You can't defeat them...Frohze, it's time to go." "Yes." The two left the house and a sadness filled everyone's hearts. This was the first time in years that Rue was away from the woman.

She looked up at Ichiryuu, "Ichi, I'm scared." The man wrapped his arms around the girl and held her tightly, "It'll be okay." As the Blue Nitro surrounded the house even more, the girl shook nervously. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Ichiryuu looked in the girl's eyes, "Just have faith." Even with her faith, the inevitable was bound to happen. Much time passed ant the eclipse came and went. By then they knew that God had been acquired.

Rue sat at the table with the others. Her attention turned to the window. "It's Acacia!" They all ran outside again just to have sadness play with their heartstrings. Frohze was lying near lifeless in the arms of the man. Rue put a hand over her mouth and shook her head, "No!" They ran to her aid and put her in bed right away. Acacia looked to his sons, "Let's head out boys. We need to get ingredients that will help her." Rue grabbed Acacia's arm, "Wait, what about me?" "I need you to stay here. When we bring back the ingredients, I need you and Setsuno to cook them." She nodded, "Alright." The boys set off, and Rue couldn't bear to enter the house. She didn't want to see Frohze in the condition she was in. The last thing they needed was her freaking out in front of the woman. Rue sat in the back yard and meditated. "Alright daddy. You said when I'm sad to meditate, and think of the good times. I've already lost you in my life. If I lost Frohze, my life would be in shambles. Ms. Frohze has given me so much. I just wish there was something I could do for her in return."

She closed her eyes and hours went by. She saw a bright light coming from behind her. Even with her eyes closed it was very prevalent. The girl got up and ran to the front of the house. Before she went in, Acacia looked into her eyes, "What? What happened?" She shook her head, "I don't know." They walked inside and saw the woman on the ground. Midora looked behind him, "I just wanted to help..."

They stood before the grave of Frohze. Acacia knelt before the tombstone. "Frohze, please forgive me for going off on a journey and leaving you behind." He looked back, "Ichiryuu, Jirou, Setsu, Midora, Rue. All of you must live for Frohze." From then on she was to live by those words. The girl wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I must live for Frohze.' Shortly after, the war ended. Rue the first's dream of seeing the war end in the time of his daughter living became a reality. The group seemed to split up after that...everyone except Rue and Ichiryuu. In fact, as time passed, the two began to create the greatest Full Course Menu the world would ever see. The woman even got injected with Gourmet Cells for the sheer purpose of completing the menu.

"Lady Rue." The woman looked at the black haired man, "Ichi-chan?" He laughed, "Nothing, nothing. It's just strange. I'm used to you just being Rue, yet the world knows you as Lady Rue the Second." She smiled, "Adding 'The Second' was my idea. I want everyone to know that my father was a great chef before me. And although he wasn't able to see the Gourmet Age in person, I know he sees it in spirit. Anyway Ichi-chan, when are we heading back into the Gourmet World? We've gotta complete that menu." The man sighed, "I don't know." She began to get serious, "What do you mean? Aren't we partners? I thought your whole goal was to complete the Full Course Menu." "Partners?" She nodded, "Yes Ichi, partners. You never officially asked, but seeing as I helped you get 7 out of the 8 items on the menu, I assumed we were." He looked away from the woman, "I don't want to hurt you Rue. The pain that Acacia felt that day from Frohze's death...I don't ever want to feel. She fell victim to cooking an ingredient she wasn't used to. I never want to compromise your life by putting you in that situation."

Her eyes teared up, "Are you serious? Ichi I'd do anything for you. I thought that menu was both of ours. I thought we were partners. No, we're more than that. I love you." "I know, and I love you too, but I won't back down from my stance on this. I won't lose you Rue." The tears streamed down her face, "I won't just sit here while you do what you want. I'm going to make a menu of my own, and I will find a partner that will love and respect me the way I deserve. You didn't listen to Acacia's final words to Frohze did you? He said he was sorry that he left her behind. I hope that this is a decision you will not come to regret as well."

Many years had passed since Lady Rue and Ichiryuu as spoken. The bitter words left a bad taste in their mouth. Over time they eventually came to speak again, but it wasn't until the relationship was completely over...so they could finally start fresh. Ichiryuu was walking into his office and he saw short black hair that was very familiar to him. "Lady Rue?" She turned around in his office chair, "Wow, it is you. How many years has it been? So much has happened since I've last seen you." She nodded, "Yes, it has. I'm married now, and I have two gorgeous girls." He sat down in front of her, "Then why did you come here?" She shrugged, "I guess I needed to remember what the city looks like. I lived in the Gourmet World for the first 9 years of Rue-Ororo's life. I thought it was about time I got her out of the Atmosphere Garden. She needs to see the world. Besides, Akira can't protect us all the time. He has to leave too sometimes. My Gourmet Cells aren't what they used to be. I'm not sure if there are any other cases like me, but my Cells don't give me very much strength. Instead they repair me cosmetically." "I've noticed. You're still very beautiful as if you haven't aged a day. How is Rue-Ororo's culinary progress going." The woman smiled, "She isn't very good. In a way I find it great. She can find her own way in life. ~And Haruna, Akira's daughter...my daughter...she's very powerful. I think she could learn a lot from you. How old are the boys now? Coco is 19, Toriko and Zebra are 17, and Sunny is 16 right?" He nodded, "Yeah, and they are progressing very well." She smiled, "I haven't seen them in a long time. Maybe after I come back from my trip I'll cook up a hearty meal for them...I think I should cut to the chase now Ichi. Please, come with me to the Gourmet World. I need to ask of you one last favor."

The two stood in the Gourmet World next to a large Air Tree. The woman smiled, "Thanks for coming with me Ichi-chan." The blonde man was taken back by her words. "I'm still regarded as Ichi-chan with you?" The woman pouted, "Be serious Ichiryuu. I'm leaving something to my daughter. This is a sacred moment." She took out a jar of soil and spread it on the ground. She placed a wrapped item onto the soil, and bowed before it. "Come back here someday Ichi-chan. I need you to come back and give this to my daughter. You'll know when she's ready." A tear rolled down her face, and the man looked to her curiously. "What's wrong, tell me? Why can't you give it to her?" She stood up and looked at the man, "There is nothing more I can do for her. I just want my daughters, both of them, to be healthy, beautiful women someday. My being on this Earth is on borrowed time now…I have to get back to Akira before he knows I'm gone. Thank you Ichi-chan…" She looked back at him and smiled, "I love you." The man grabbed her arm as she walked away, "You love me? Then why are you leaving me again?" She turned to the man and smiled softly, "I'd never leave you Ichi-chan, but I do have to return to my husband…" He pulled her in closely and kissed the woman's forehead. "Your husband? Where are your bangles? I know you never leave the house without them. Placing them on your left arm is a symbol of marriage for you...and you claim to be a happy wife." She backed away from the man and looked down, "Marriage is more than just jewely. If you love someone, they never leave your heart when you leave their home. I'll see you again Ichi-chan." "When?" She winked playfully at the man, "When we'll finally be able to live in peace together."

It was many years later and Ichiryuu sat before Haruna, Lady Rue's daughter. "Those were the final words we spoke. After that, you know what happened. Akira killed her, but not without a fight. Every time I think back, I know that if I'd just asked her to be my partner then it would have been us who got married. She said she hoped not asking her to be my partner is a decision that I wouldn't regret. Unfortunately, it is a decision that I have come to regret every day. You know, she never did complete her full course menu. In fact, she only got one thing, Dry Melolon. It was the first ingredient we shared as an unofficial combo. As a tribute to her, I added it to my Full Course Menu...I knew she'd like it." Haruna wiped a single tear from her eye, "My mother loved you. She always talked about how great you were. I miss her. But like all difficult things, this too shall pass. Listen, Ichiryuu. We mustn't dwell on bad times. Acacia told you to live for Frohze, and now I'm telling you to live also for my mother."

**P.S. This entire fic was purposely supposed to be really short. I just wanted to do a little story telling for my main fic while also not giving away too much information. Hope you liked it & thanks for reading 3**


End file.
